Shingeki no Drabbles
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: A (hopefully) series of drabbles surrounding the characters from Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). [Chapter 2]: Everyone gets over things in their own way. But everyone needs someone, don't they?
1. The Little Things

**The Little Things**

There were little things that Annie would do that often caught Mikasa's attention.

For example, Annie would have the strange habit of leaving her clothes on the floor when heading to the bathroom. They would lead into a trail all the way to her destination to where the door was closed and presumably locked. Then she'd come out of the shower with nothing but her towel on and promptly pick up her clothes before going to get dressed. All of this while Mikasa was sitting in the foyer reading.

Then there was the little moments when she'd be eating cereal after waking up past noon. Her tongue would flick out lazily lapping at the milk in her spoon before slurping it down. She'd take her sweet time licking at the dribble of milk that escaped down her chin then leave her bowl in the sink without washing it.

Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed as she could see the blonde passing by as she read her book. She was lounging on the couch sitting vertically with her legs propped up on the table. Annie slid onto the couch horizontally and kicked her feet up laying them across Mikasa's lap and covering the book's contents while stretching herself out to sleep. Mikasa waited one minute then it turned into two, and then three before her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you do that?" She muttered, staring at the blonde who lazily turned to glance at her.

"Do what?"

Mikasa snapped her book close and placed it on the side table.

"Your little habits and irritating little things that constantly happen." Mikasa didn't know how to explain it, but Annie had to have known what she was doing. It was almost impossible not to notice.

"Ackerman, its not my fault that you're transfixed on me."

And there it was. That little smirk. The upward turn of her lips that reached her eyes. It soon dawned on Mikasa that maybe Annie wanted her to notice. Those little antics had been going on for such a time that Mikasa couldn't help but glance over or look out for them, and it only made her more keen on Annie.

"I'm not transfixed on you.."

The words left Mikasa's lips but they were filled with disbelief.

"Oh really?" Annie sat up and drew her legs back before coming closer to Mikasa.

The ravenette leaned slightly away as the blonde came closer but as her back touched the armrest of the couch, she found she couldn't get away. Had Annie's eyes always been that blue? Was her skin always that pale and clear? Her hair was a nice shade of blonde, and her face was really close. A hand touched Mikasa's arm and she felt her breath hitch.

"There is a lot of things that I notice about you, _Mikasa_. You always hide your mouth behind that scarf when you're embarrassed. You practice a lot in the morning, afternoon, and night before meals to keep yourself fit. Good job by the way. And if nothing else was more obvious, you have a thing for **me**."

Mikasa's heart jumped into her throat and she could feel her chest pounding. Annie's lips ghosted over hers, and she could feel her breath tingling against her skin.

"You're lucky I like blondes.." She managed to choke out, too stunned to claim the other woman.

"I'm glad you noticed I like dark-haired girls too."

X X X

"Annie! Mikasa! We're home! Please tell me you haven't killed eachother - WHAT THE!"

"Hey Armin, whats the hold u-"

Mikasa had been sharing a house with Annie for the time being. It was a nice arrangement since Annie didn't want to be on her own since Bertholdt and Reiner went on vacation. At first, they were skeptical about the two of them being on their own in a house together. It didn't seem very safe at all. But over time, they proved to be adults and fell into a routine. But this was a new scene. In the living room, the t.v had been shoved off its stand and the couch was near the door. There was a trail of clothes hanging off the ceiling fans, coat racks, and littering the floor. Armin hid behind Eren as the two of them began to step about the house taking in the damage. The washing machine was on, and the kitchen table was over turned, the shower was left running and by the time they got to Mikasa's room - they could see Annie with her hair down cuddled up to a half-naked Mikasa who had only been wearing sweatpants.

The dark-haired girl gave a half hearted wave to her brother along with her best friend before adjusting Annie against her chest.

"Do I even want to know what you guys did in here...?"

Mikasa glanced down at Annie and Annie looked back at her before they shook their head.

"So you guys are uh... really chummy, huh?"

Annie looked towards Mikasa again and Mikasa glanced down at the blonde before they shared a smile and shrugged.

"I'm glad you noticed."

X X X

Hey guys! This is OUAP.

I decided to start writing more fanfiction again! Yay! And what is better than aggressive Mikannie with a little bit of irony? Anyhow, sorry that this Authors Note is short. I have a lot of things to grind out in a minute. But I would like to announce that I am taking requests of any kind along with little ideas to put apart of this (hopefully) series!.


	2. Comfort

**Comfort**

X X X

**Mikasa and Armin**

There were times where she'd see it appear. The little gloom in blue irises that normally shined so brightly with joy. She wouldn't say anything because it often disappeared as soon as it would rear its ugly ahead. The owner of those eyes looking at her with devotion and adoration, a bright smile and kind word. It took everything for her not to wrap her arms around them and squeeze tightly against her chest. Even though she was often absorbed in her job to protect Eren from himself, she couldn't forget about Armin. The blonde was the intellect in the group, he kept them together by being the most logical when she and Eren lost their heads. There were many times when she owed her life to Armin, and she would never be able to repay him for all of the things that he had done.

He wasn't fast. He wasn't strong. Not like them. But he had a heart that couldn't and wouldn't waver when his friends were in trouble. Armin would never run away or turn from them. It didn't matter that he wasn't strong, he wanted to be by their side. It could have brought tears to her eyes. But they were soldiers, they were comrades, it was expected. But no one knew Armin like she and Eren did, no one knew any of them like they knew each other. They were the survivors from a tragedy that robbed them of their loved ones, lives, and innocence. Nothing would ever be the same but until her last breath, she'd protect Armin and Eren with every ounce of strength in her body.  
>That is why when she saw that gloom, something spurred inside that caused her to wrap her arms around the blonde. She dragged him in close to her chest, nestled her face in his hair and took in a deep breath. Armin was slightly startled having dropped the book that he was reading. The book that his grandfather had given him about the outside world. His arms enclosed around Mikasa's torso, she was taller than him for the most part and it seemed to be the better place to put his hands.<p>

"Armin, are you okay?"

Armin chuckled lightly. She must have been worrying again.

"I'm fine, Mikasa."

Her arms tightened around him and the laughter turned into a nervous one before silencing completely. Armin's lips tightened into a thin line and he stared forward trying to will himself not to cry. One of her hands slowly raised and nestled into his hair, pressing his face into her shoulder and he could feel the redness in his face begin to bloom.

"Armin, are you okay?"

The question racked at his heart and the tears began to well up. He could remember his grandfather. He could remember his home, playing with Mikasa and Eren, talking about things they didn't understand but felt happy to know. The days that they could laugh together and not worry about death poking about their shoulders.

"Armin, are you okay..?"

He gritted his teeth trying to swallow the tears. But they wouldn't go down, trapped in his throat.

"Armin, are you okay..."

With a voice filled with tears, he tried to convince her that he was alright. But he knew that nothing would get through. Mikasa was far too smart for that, and at this point - the roles had switched.

"You asked me that four times now.."

The next words that came from her lips sent him spiraling down and the tears began to fall as he held onto her sobbing into her shoulder. Mikasa gently patted his head and held him close unwilling to let the blonde go.

"Just making sure."

X X X

**Jean and Eren**

"Damn it!"

He slammed his fists furiously against the wall uncaring of the bruising that would have occurred. It didn't matter. He was a monster anyhow. It would heal and he'd be back to normal. Even if he was to cut off a limb or try to kill himself, he'd survive. But they didn't survive. None of them. He could still remember their faces. Eyes full of trust, brilliantly gleaming like a light that was snuffed out too soon. Tears racked his body and he gritted his teeth while punching against the wall. Every punch seemed to bring him further from the pain but nothing could erase the guilt and the shame. He riled them up. He brought them into war. So why couldn't he save them? It was his job to eradicate the Titans. He swore to eradicate the Titans.

Because of them, he was a monster.

Because of them, he and Mikasa could never go home.

Because of them, Armin would never see his grandfather again.

Because of them..

Because of them..

"Oi, Jaeger."

Eren relented with his next punch and slowly turned.

"You got blood smeared on the wall, make sure you clean it up before anyone sees."

His hand fell limply to his side. Jean Kirschtein, that stupid horse face dared to say something to him. After the things that he did. Eren began to shake and his fingers curled into fists. He raised one to punch again only to have it grabbed before it could make contact with the wall.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing fucking horse face! Let me go!"

Jean's fingers tightened around Eren's wrist.

"Marco."

Eren's heart sunk into the pits of his stomach and he could feel his limbs turning into jelly. That was one thing that he did not want to think about. Marco Boldt. They weren't very close, but he remembered him clearly. Bright-eyed, high hopes and dreams. He was one of Jean's friends. Is that what Jean was here for? To beat him into the wall? For not being able to live up to what he so clearly wanted to do? It didn't matter. He deserved it. He failed. Marco was dead, and so were most of the others. It was all his fault. If only he knew he had this power sooner then maybe he could have made a difference. Maybe, just maybe he could have saved them all.

A sharp tug to his arm sent him colliding into Jean, and the latter wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug unwilling to let go. Eren's arms were trapped at his sides and he was trying to figure out what to do. One part of him was yelling to kick the stupid horse face off while the other was relieved. Did this mean that he didn't do anything wrong? Did this mean that it was all okay? Was it a rouse? was he trying to lower his guard?

"Oi, get the hell off me horse face! What do you think this is?!"

He began to thrash about, trying to jab at Jean's side but the other did not retort nor did he move. He simply held onto Eren and stroked his hair, he didn't do anything except hold him and pet his head. Tears began to brew in Eren's eyes and his thrashing came to a slow and gradual halt. Jean eased up on the hug allowing Eren's arms to move as they wrapped around him clinging on for dear life. There were some things that he couldn't show Armin and Mikasa. Some things that he chose to keep to himself. He was scared.

He didn't want to lose them.

Not Armin. Not Mikasa.

He couldn't lose his sister and his brother, his best friends. His family.

He couldn't lose any of them, if he did. If they all disappeared, he would be nothing.

"I-I.."

Jean patted his head.

"There, there. Shut up Jaeger."

Eren's eyebrow twitched before furrowing.

"Shut up, don't pet me fucking horse face."

Jean rolled his eyes but spared a small smile.

"Geeze, calm down. Its okay, Jaeger, you can cry sometimes.."

X X X

**Mike**

The cool night air whistled in his ear and ran against the back of his neck sending chills down his spine. Though the warmth of his rubbing hands and the presence next to him was enough to best the cruel conditions. The incense burned with a blazing intensity against the bit of fire and the picture of Mike smiling stood proudly behind it. Levi took in a deep almost shaky breath before exhaling. Leaning back against the chair that he was sitting on, he could feel his shoulder brush against Hanji's arm. She was leaning against the chair to get a better look at the picture. Her other hand was holding onto a little oil lamp allowing them to see in the darkness of the night for the private ceremony. Everyone else was asleep for the most part, and the two had snuck to a secluded part of the castle to have this small service for Mike. There were some days where it felt rather empty.

Being so used to having someone next to you. Only for them to leave in the next second, it was strange. A knot formed in Levi's stomach and no matter how many times he tried to push it down, it was still there. Hanji's hand moved from the chair to his shoulder and her nails dug into the skin but he couldn't find himself caring all that much. Just staring at the little memorial, staring at the picture of Mike. Someone who was once flesh and blood standing in front of him. The man had a odd habit of sniffing. He was abnormally tall, and needed to shave. But he was warm and kind, he gave Levi his tea. He put up with Hanji's ranting. He was a good friend, and there could be no one that was exactly like him. Hanji glanced down at Levi before kneeling and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his hair.

The smaller man did not move to push her off nor did he try to fight against the affections. Rather, he simply placed his hand on her forearm and gave it a light squeeze. She shut her eyes and held him close. The door to their little ceremony opened and no one turned to look. A hand touched Hanji's shoulder and the other touched Levi's, arms encircling around them. Hanji peeked up and could see blonde hair, and slightly tear-filled blue eyes. A watery smile formed and for that moment, the three of them sat in silence and cried silent tears in mourning for their lost friend. After the incense had final burned out, and the picture of Mike went along with it - the three joined together in the dining hall to have tea and talk about the old days.

Levi would roll his eyes and glare at them, Hanji would snicker and poke fun while Erwin chuckled. The gloom had risen but the grief didn't simmer away. Instead it was replaced by a new entity. One that they all preferred.

Comfort.


End file.
